1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multimedia environments and, more particularly, to systems and methods for improving recognition results of a multimedia recognition system via user-augmentation of a linguistic database.
2. Description of Related Art
Current multimedia recognition systems obtain multimedia documents from a fixed set of sources. These documents include audio documents (e.g., radio broadcasts), video documents (e.g., television broadcasts), and text documents (e.g., word processing documents). A typical recognition system processes the documents and stores them in a database. In the case of audio or video documents, the recognition system might transcribe the documents to identify information, such as the words spoken, the identity of one or more speakers, one or more topics relating to the documents, and, in the case of video, the identity of one or more entities (persons, places, objects, etc.) appearing in the video.
When a user later desires to access the documents, the user usually queries or searches the database. For example, the user might use a standard database interface to submit a query relating to documents of interest. The database would then process the query to retrieve documents that are relevant to the query and present the documents (or a list of the documents) to the user. The documents provided to the user are usually only as good, however, as the recognition system that created them.
It has been found that the recognition results of a multimedia recognition system typically degrade over time, as new words are introduced into the system. Oftentimes, the recognition system cannot accurately recognize the new words.
Accordingly, it is desirable to improve recognition results of a multimedia recognition system.